Letters for Romeo and Marcello Vargas
by PurplePastaRoadroller
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask or say hello to Marcello (1P!Seborga) or Romeo(2P!Seborga)? Well now you can! Feel free to embress the hell out the two as much as you can! Rated T for Romeo's and admin's language.I will only accept PM asks! But your happy to review this anyways XD
1. L'inizio della loro condanna

Ciao tutti! PurplePastaRoadroller here! So I decided to make a ask for both 1P&2P!Seborga! So you can ask either of the two anything ya want! This will be Rated M just in case lol. Enjoy!

Juli:Yo PastaRoadroller here! Welcome to ask Romeo and Marcello! Or in this case Seborga!

Marcello: Aspettare che cosa?(Wiat what?) O_O

Romeo:*grumbles*... ==#

Juli:Anyways since this is the first time you two have been together in a story are you guys ready to get questions?

Marcello:As long if it's from bella ragazzie I'll live.*smiles*

Romeo:*rolls eyes*oh joy...

Juli:*sighs*Oh well I guess for now this will be short since no is asking you two anything yet so I'll spread this out the DA and Facebook world! XD

Marcello:Yay!

Romeo:*groans as he rolls his eyes*I already have a stupid ask thing on YOUR DA account why do I need to be asked here too?

Juli:Just in case I find a good question to draw and embress the hell out of you...*snickers*

Romeo:*vain pops*Why yo-

Marcello:That's all the time we have for now! Be sure to leave us reviews to answer! Grazie!

Juli&Romeo:Ciao!


	2. Lettera Numero Uno: Leon Ha Fatto Cosa!

Yo guys I'm back! XD Since we have one that's a great way to start of the asks! Enjoy!

Marcello:*runs inside the house with a letter happily*Guys looks what I have!

Romeo:*rolls eyes as he snatches it from Marce*Who's it from?*reads the letter*

Letter 1: _Question for Romeo. What would do if Leon proposed to your fratello Leonardo. Ne bonus points of you can guess who I am :D_  
X3

Juli:Alright a first letter! XD*eating pocky as she walks in*

Marcello:pfft…..*tries not to laugh*Well….It's all yours Fratello…..*dies laughing*XD

Romeo:*his eyes twitches as he read the part where Leon proposed to Leo and gives it to Juli and walks off*….

Juli:*confused*The fuck? ._.

Marcello:*shrugs*Hey Ro-KYA!*hides behind Juli as Romeo comes out with her chainsaw is trembling*R-rome?

Romeo:*has a dark aura and he gives them a creepy smile and holding the chainsaw*Si?~

Juli:O_O…..uh-oh…

Marcello:W-where the hell are gonna go with THAT?!*points at the Chainsaw*

JulI:*glares at Marce*"That"*points at the chainsaw*has a damn name.

Romeo:*heads to the door*Oh I'm just gonna test this baby out.*smirks evily*Ciao!~*closes the door*

Marcello:QAQ….I'm scared for those two….

Juli:We should warn them before Romeo tears his head off.

Marcello:*reads the last part and his eyes widen*Ren! Why did you had to ask this?! DX

Juli:*facepalms*Marcello we need to go like now!*just sent Leo a warning text message that was read "Watch out! The tiger is going after your Amore"*

Marcello:R-right….Well that's all for now guys. Grazie for reading! Don't forget to send us your questions on DA Facebook or here!*runs out*

Juli:Ciao guys!*runs out with her sychte just in case he tends to go overboard*

Sorry this was short guys! I will try to make it longer next time By the way Sent me your questions through PM ONLY!….Bye! XD


	3. Lettera Numero Due: Le Regioni Vitali?

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter! It'll take some time to respond to these so remember to PM me your letters to them! Also don't forget to review grazie! XD**

*A few days after the incident with the proposal letter things where back to normal at the household….for now*

Marcello:*playing Dead Space*Now where is it?

Romeo:*watches him play the game as he eats another bite of chocolate rolling his eyes*

Juli:*comes back inside with the mail*Yo guys! Looks like you both got something to answer.*tries not to laugh*

Marcello:*pauses the game and looks at her*who is it from?

Romeo:*gets up and takes the letter from Juli's hands and reads it out loud*From **theAwesomePurssia17 …..**

Juli:*glares at him*Hey!

Marcello:*pales a little*oh boy….*gets up and stands next to him as they read it in their heads*

Letter 2: _Keskeskes can I invade your vital regions?_

Marcello&Romeo:…..*facepalms*

Juli: What did it say?

Marcello:*walks away for a moment and comes back with his knife and has a dark aura*He is dead….

Juli: O_O…..*backs away*N-nevermind…..

Romeo:*has his gun and smirks*Let's go visit our dear friend…..That ragazzo still hasn't giving me my 20 bucks that I let him use last time.

Marcello:*nods and smiles darkly*I think I left something over there too. It's been a while since I last went there.

Romeo: Well we are off then Ciao ragazza!*walks outside*

Marcello:*smiles and pats her head*We'll come back before dark. Ciao Juli!*also leaves with Romeo to kill Gilbert*

Juli:*sweat drops*Oh joy….*sends out a text message to Ludwig that says "_Ludwig….you may want to take Feliciano out the house….His Fratelli Romeo and Marcello are going to get Gilbert….on second thought….take him with you bro…._"*stares at the paused game of Dead Space and walks over to it and starts to play it*Good luck Gilbert….Your going to need it….Big time…

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review this and send out you Letters to the boys! Ciao! XD**


End file.
